Another Notch
by paige45
Summary: Natalie 'Nat' Abrams refused to be another notch in Reid Garwins' bedpost. That would be a lot easier to accomplish if they weren't roommates…
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Reid…"

"Mmm, yeah baby"

Nat Abrams opened her eyes and was met with the sounds of her roommate with another conquest. Fourth time this week and it was only Tuesday.

She glanced over at the bed next to hers and saw the outline of two bodies moving together in the dark at a rapid pace. She rolled her eyes, faced the other way and placed her pillow over her head. It didn't help much considering the groans were getting louder by the second.

She should be used to this by now. Ever since she transferred to Spencer Academy four months ago, she had to deal with her lovely roommate adding notches to the bedpost.

Speaking of bedposts, her roommate was currently slamming it into the wall at a steady rhythm. The moans grew more frequent and Nat figured she might actually get a few more hours of sleep before she had to be up for class.

"Harder… harder, yes!"

A few high pitched squeals from her, one guttural moan from him and it was over. The only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing.

A few minutes later, she heard the sheets move and someone walking around their dorm. The door then opened and closed, signaling the departure of her roommates' bedmate.

"You up?" A voiced sounded from the other side of the room.

"You know I am." Nat answered and faced the other bed.

"So what do you think, not bad huh?"

"Looked like all the others that have been in your bed. A shadow that moans a lot then leaves when it's over. "

"Oh, you sound jealous."

"Not really. I know what goes on in that bed of yours and catching a venereal disease doesn't sound all that appealing."

"Oh, I'd rock your world and you know it." She could practically see the smirk forming on his face.

"Garwin, hell will freeze over before you get me naked in that bed."

He got up from said bed and walked over to hers, then leaned over her body. He hadn't bothered to put on his boxers.

"You could always get me naked in your bed." He leaned closer to her face, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"We could have a go now. It wouldn't be the first time I've had two in one night." He placed his hands on the bed and brought his face closer to hers. Yup there was the smirk.

"Haven't had enough for one night?"

"She wasn't that great. You on the other hand, you would be something extraordinary."

Goosebumps started to form along her neck where his breath hit. She would admit he had an effect on her, but she refused to be another one of his conquests.

When she transferred, all of the rooms in the girls dorms were taken so they offered her a private room or a male roommate. They usually didn't room girls with boys but her parents didn't like the idea of her staying by herself.

Apparently being paired up with the man whore of Spencer academy would make her safe. She learned quickly what Reid was all about when on her first night in the dorm; he brought over two girls and proceeded to have a threesome while she read on her bed.

Most girls would have flipped out and demanded a room to herself but Nat could tell that Reid was testing her. He wanted to see how far she could be pushed. Not ever being one to let a guy get the best of her, she kept her mouth shut and let him do what he wanted. As long as he didn't involve her in his activities she could deal with the visitors.

Granted that didn't stop him from suggesting she join in on the so called fun.

She laid her hand against has sweaty chest and shoved him as hard as she could.

He went flying backwards and slammed into the side of his bed before sliding to the floor.

"Go to sleep Reid. Some of us actually have class tomorrow." She rolled on her side and faced the wall, attempting to fall back to sleep.

He chuckled as he climbed into his bed and settled in.

"One day Abrams, you'll be begging."

"A cold day in hell Garwin, a cold day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ever since the first day she met him, Reid had that smirk on his face.

And it annoyed Nat to no end. It never left his face. On a few occasions she could have sworn she'd seen it while he was sleeping. Not that she watched him sleep. Never mind.

Even now as they all sat around a table at Nicky's, that smirk was present. It was like he was saying to every other guy in the room 'Try and take me on, I dare you.' And he knew full well each one of them would lose if they tried. She would love to see someone wipe that smirk off of his face. And Nat was more than willing to try at every opportunity she found.

A fry sailed across the table and hit him square in the forehead. The smirk disappeared instantly.

Haha. mission accomplished.

"Seeing which freshman you plan on bedding tonight?"

He threw the fry back. "I can only pick one?"

She scrunched up her face in disgust and turned towards Kate and Sarah. "You mind if I crash at your place? I really don't feel like hearing him give instructions to a clueless bimbo tonight."

"They may be clueless at first, but every guy they sleep with after will be thanking me for teaching them a thing or two." And the smirk was back. "I could give you a lesson sometime."

"Reid!" Caleb sounded from his spot next to Sarah. "Stop."

"She baited me!" He argued. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Be a decent human being and not act like a pig?" Sarah chimed in.

"Where's the fun in that?" He questioned before returning his gaze back to the growing crowd. She saw that smirk into a full on shit eating grin as he seemed to eye something he liked. "Speaking of fun…"

They all looked in the direction he was and saw a short bleach blonde sophomore, no more than 16, wearing a light blue tube top with a dark denim mini skirt despite the fact it was November. She wore too much makeup and heels that Nat would fall over in if she even tried to put them on. She was grinding with another girl as she watched Reid watch her. She clearly wanted something from him, and everyone at the table knew he was more than willing to give it to her.

Without saying another word, he got up from his chair, made his way to the dance floor and proceeded to take the place of the girls dance partner.

"So can I stay with you guys tonight?" Nat asked again, this time a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Yeah go ahead. I'm spending the night at Caleb's house anyway so you can take my bed." Sarah smiled up at her boyfriend and he affectionately kissed her forehead.

"I don't know why you let him bring all of those nasty girls to your room. What if something gets taken from you? Or they have sex in your bed?" Kate questioned as she picked at her salad. She speared a tomato with her fork, took a bite and chewed for a second. "Ew!" A look of realization passed over her features. "He's probably already done that!"

"When I was rooming with him I probably washed me sheets every other day just to be on the safe side." Tyler explained. "I didn't want to have that question on my mind every time I went to lie down."

"Yeah well you chose to live at home this year so I'm stuck with him. Thanks for that." Nat threw a handful of fries at him.

He popped the ones he caught into his mouth and smiled brightly at her. "I've slept great every night since."

She sighed and pushed the almost empty basket of food to the middle of the table. "I should just install a turnstile by the door. Keep track of who comes and goes."

"And it looks like another one will be coming tonight." Pogue motioned to the dance floor where Reid and the blonde were locked in a very heated kiss.

Nat slammed her head down onto the table causing their drink glasses to shake. "God hates me."

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJ

"Seriously Nat, why do you let him constantly have those girls over? You could easily get him in trouble." Kate said as she applied lotion to her arms.

"It's simple," Nat busied herself by turning down Sarah's bed. "I let him have the girls over; he doesn't try desperately to get into my pants." She reasoned. "Plus, he knows if they fuck up any of my stuff he's dead, so he won't let that happen. It's a finely tuned system."

Kate turned from her spot at the vanity, a questioning look on her face. "Doesn't he still try to get you in bed with him?"

Nat stopped her movements and thought for a second before continuing to get in the bed. "I'm still working out the kinks."

Kate sighed as she walked over to her bed and got herself situated. "I just don't see why the two of you don't date."

"The two of who?"

"You and Reid."

A pillow came flying at Kate's head.

"Are you insane?" Nat screeched. "What would posses you to even think that?"

"What? It's not so uncommon for co-ed roommates to get together."

"It is if said roommate is the biggest man whore Spencer Academy has ever seen. I can only imagine the new venereal diseases that are growing in that boys body as we speak." She shuddered at the thought.

"We both know Reid is clean. A slave to his penis and willing to screw anything he sees, yes, but stupid about protection, no. The last thing anyone wants, including Reid are little Garwins running around. I don't think the world is quite ready for that yet."

"Yeah well it still doesn't mean I should willingly let myself become another one of his onetime only bedmates. Reid Garwin doesn't do commitment, and I don't do one night stands. See where that could lead to a problem?"

She caught the pillow Kate threw back.

"I think you can change him. He just needs a little incentive first."

"I refuse to dress up as anything that could be seen in a porno."

"I meant, I think if you show a little interest he will see the error of his ways and become a commitment type of guy."

"And I think," Nat reached for the bedside light and switched it off. "That you've lost it."

"It's not impossible!" Kate laid down and turned towards her. "I've seen stranger things happen."

"The day Reid Garwin becomes a 'commitment type of guy' hell will have frozen over and pigs will be flying by."

"Possibly. But no matter how crazy I sound, I haven't heard you deny anything about having feelings towards him." Even in the dark Nat could see the wide grin spread across Kates face.

"Shut up."

This was the last thing she needed. Someone encouraging Reid to explore his attraction to her. That could only end in disaster. She attempted to sleep and she faintly heard singing coming from Kates bed. "Nat and Reid sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G…"


	3. Update

Hey everyone!

I know, I know. I suck hardcore for not updating in like forever. But good news! I plan on updating very shortly.

Now I have made some changes and deleted chapter three because It didn't flow well with where I wanted the story to go. It will return later on in the story.

Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and if anyone is still reading this story, thanks for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

She opened the dorm room slowly, half expecting to see the blonde still in Reid's bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she found the room empty and made her way inside to start getting ready for her day.

She noticed the condom wrapper on the floor on his side of the room.

Kate was right; he wasn't stupid when it came to protection. She could only imagine the terror his children would inflict on the world. Mini Reid's with their blonde hair and tiny fingerless gloves wreaking havoc everywhere they went, all the while having that smirk permanently attached to their faces.

She stood in front of the full length mirror that hung adjacent from the door and studied herself.

Her almost jet black hair that fell well past her shoulders and her dark brown eyes made her skin look even paler than it already was. She wasn't stick thin like most of the girls who went to Spencer, but she wasn't overweight. She was gifted with an hourglass figure and a size C chest she inherited from her grandmother.

She placed her hands on her hips and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She wondered what she would look like as a blonde.

The door swung open and Reid came swaggering in with his hair still wet from his morning shower, that smirk ever present.

"You didn't want to see the show last night?" He asked, flopping onto his bed.

"I've seen that show one too many times. They are basically re-runs to me at this point." She left the mirror and proceeded to grab an outfit.

"You know…" He got up off of his bed and walked up behind her. "You could always be a guest star."

"I would rather have that show cancelled." She turned and almost collided with his chest. He stepped back, causing her to lean against her dresser. "What are you doing?"

"You sure about that?" He ignored her question and took a piece of her hair between his fingers and started playing with it. "I think you and I would make a pretty good episode. I think it would actually be one of my favorites."

She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I'm not looking to be a guest star. Besides, you're already nice and clean."

"I wouldn't mind getting dirty again." He let go of her hair then slowly starting brushing his fingertips up and down the sensitive skin of her neck. "I don't think you would mind it so much either."

Her breath hitched in her throat at the contact and a chill ran up her spine.

He licked his lips and smirked as he noticed her reaction to his touch. "You feel something for me Nat. Just admit it."

"You're right Reid. I do feel something for you." She stepped closer to him so their faces were practically touching. She looked down at his lips then met his eyes. "I think I would call it…disgust." She side stepped him and made her way to the door.

"You're a tease Abrams." He leaned against her dresser and watched her walk away.

"And you're a man whore Garwin. We all have our faults." She said over her shoulder as the door slammed shut behind her.

LKLKLKLKLKLKL

Nat entered the relatively empty dining hall and got on line to get herself some breakfast. She was still trying to forget the feeling of his fingers on her neck. Damn that boy and his ability to have an effect on the female race.

As she decided between a double chocolate chip muffin or a less than appetizing fruit bowl, she was joined on line by Reids' slutty conquest from last night and two of her easy looking friends.

"You have no idea how good it was!" The blonde bragged and they each grabbed a piece of fruit and nothing more. "Best I've ever had."

She suddenly flashed back to a few minutes ago in her dorm. They were pressed up against her dresser, but instead of walking away from him, she placed her hands on his back and pulled him even closer.

"The things that tongue of his can do…"

He caught her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue coaxing hers to play with his.

"Not to mention those hands…"

His fingers started playing with the hem of her shirt, slowly rising it up her torso.

"And he is so big; it's a miracle that I'm walking normal right now."

He grabbed her ass and lifted her against him, making her wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal against her inner thigh and she moaned at the contact.

"Um, are you okay?"

Nat drifted out of her day dream to find the blonde and her friends staring at her like she had 5 heads.

"Are you gonna be sick or something? You keep moaning and we really don't want to see you yack."

"I'm fine thanks." She mumbled as she grabbed the muffin and made her way towards a table. It was definitely a double chocolate chip kind of day.


End file.
